Ciel Mackenzie Hale
Ciel is no longer a Reploid, an Omni-energy manipulator, or a Murakumo Unit. Please redirect your eyes to Ciel Mackenzie Fay. Ciel Mackenzie Hale '(シエル マッケンジー ヘイル ''Shieru Makkenji Heiru) is considered the "daughter" of Albert "Omega" Hale and is an Administrator of the OmegaCorp Mercenary Organization. History... Or Lack Of It, Rather. Ciel's origin begins roughly a couple of years before her actual creation, starting with an assignment that sent Sigma into enemy territory. The 14th Boundary Interface Prime Field Device (otherwise known as '''ξ-14) had been activated, and Sigma had been dispatched to find her before the Telos Rebellion, who would've certainly exploited her power to no end. This wasn't the first time he had to do this. There were two others he was sent out to find before, though they were both malicious and had to be destroyed. ξ-14 was different, however; she was a benign soul, and actually volunteered to help Sigma. Sigma was willing to give her a chance, and grew attached to her over time. ξ-14 constantly referred to Sigma as a friend, and finally as a "brother" in the last few minutes of her life, being killed by Telos. Sigma, in a fit of rage, unleashed the Azure Grimoire, nearly being corrupted by its power. Sigma refused to fight this war alone, having grown accustomed to fighting alongside ξ-14. Albert guaranteed that he would hear her voice again, but wasn't promising that it would come from the same face. He did recreate a small part of her likeness, but was otherwise starting from scratch. He wanted to create a new generation of Reploids, beginning with a heroine who possessed an infintiely vast potential. He had already perfected the research on all forms of energy manipulation, as well as the IDEA Engine; a unique Artificial Causality Phenomenon Overdrive that was designed to negate the limits of both reality and the Boundary. However, there was no way a simple Reploid body alone would be able to support these powers, requiring the presence of a living soul. Albert knew exactly where to acquire one... thus, marking the "birth" of a blue vixen Reploid named Ciel. Ciel was a girl that stood for peace, like her spiritual predecessor, ξ-14. Unlike ξ-14, she seemed to indulge in it a bit too much. She often desired a normal life rather than the complex life of a machine, and tried her best to recreate one for herself. However, this is not to say that she has lost sight of her true duty, and her promise to protect her friends and the innocent when the time comes. She will fight to the death to protect the planet she lives in, and to support her brother in his fight against rebellion. Though Ciel has a "soul" of her own, ξ-14's soul still remains within Ciel's body. However, she is released when Ciel is pressured into her Avatar Form, becoming the source for its incredible power. Or so the story goes. However, there are currently no statistics on how much of this story is bullshit. Appearance Physical Description Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light Ciel, despite being extremely young chronologically, takes on the appearance of a 20-year old Mobian vixen. Her fur is light blue with white fur on her muzzle, chest, tail tip, and feet. Her hair is blue and short, and is styled long and thick in front of both sides of her face. Her eyes are also blue to compliment the rest of her color scheme. Her skin appears to have more than one color; the inside of her ears is grey while her foot pads are a light pink. She seems fond of wearing blue nail polish on her claws in her hands and feet. Part II: Azure Bow & Arrow (And Onwards) Ciel's appearance has changed slightly in this arc, which takes place in the present. Her hair is styled longer, now reaching her shoulders in the back, and has silver highlights accenting the last inch of her hair all around (except for her bangs in the front, in which it is the last two inches). She's also grown out a long braided ponytail that goes down to her waist. She's noticeably gotten slimmer than in her debut, sporting a thinner midriff and a slightly more pronounced waist. Attire Part I: Crusaders of the Infinite Light Ciel's Primary Form consists of a simple white suit covering most of her body. It's rather a tight fit, leaving only her head, fingers, and tail exposed. The suit has a system of blue neon "terminals" going throughout her body, and can be seen glowing whenever she uses her powers. On her back, located directly beneath the nape of her neck, is a set of mechanical wings that allow her to levitate and fly through the air using energy. The suit is accessorized with some light leg armor and gauntlets, and a light blue holographic skirt around her waist. A small circlet is worn around her forehead. In her Civilian Form, Ciel's outfit is slightly less restricting. She wears a white sleeveless top with a pecular design on the front, which is colored blue. She also wears a blue backpack, situated exactly where her wings would be in her Primary Form. She wears white and blue denim jeans and brown wedge-heeled sandals. She wears two gold earrings in each ear. She wears the DNA-Trans Device on her right wrist, which she uses to switch between her Civilian Form and her Primary Form. Part I Intermission: Pre-Azure Bow & Arrow Ciel's Primary Form has undergone a massive change, focusing more on accessories than being orderly. It still covers most of her body, though her toes are now exposed. The circlet now has a sort of "eye" in the center, which opens up according to how close she is to reaching her Avatar Form. Her suit now sports thick collar around her neck with a segmented cloth that spans the top of her breasts and extends past her shoulders into a small split cape adorned with rings. The neon "terminals" still exist, but appear to be less significant, and glow according to the intensity of her attacks. The holographic skirt has been replaced a veil of translucent blue feathers with a small cloth in front. The armor on her shins and forearms has slightly more coverage in this arc. Her wings have undergone a new appearance, being engraved with an odd symbol. In addition to flight capabilities, they can also be used to amplify her attacks. Her Civilian Form apparently covers less of her body than before, the tank top being tossed away for a completely sleeveless top, held up by a thin collar around her neck rather than by her shoulders. The emblem on the front of the shirt remains unchanged. The backpack no longer exists, being replaced with a small bag around her waist. She now wears blue shorts instead of jeans, showing off her legs. The DNA-Trans device on her right wrist is slightly less bulky. Part II: Azure Bow & Arrow (And Onward) Ciel's latest design for her Primary Form is somewhat ambiguous, and not all the details are known about it. What is known about it, however, is that the accessories have been redesigned in a way to make it seem like they belong there, rather than just super-glued on or something. Evidence of her predecessor, ξ-14, is present in several areas of her outfit. The wings now appear to be "segmented" rather than a set, and she's able to detach them at will for attacking and reinforcing her energy-based abilities. Her Civilian Form in this arc is probably her skimpiest yet. Her shirt carries a new emblem in the front and is noticeably smaller with a slight cut at the bottom in the center, exposing her midriff. Her shorts are shorter and more loose, and don't even come down to her knees. Her sandals now have a large strap that reaches between her first and middle toes, and is adorned with a white bead in the center. She also wears a gold anklet around her left ankle. Her DNA-Trans Device is barely noticeable, and doesn't even seem to require manual operation for it to work. Personality﻿ Outside of battle, she's usually calm and carefree, and likes to be around her friends. She prefers to relax rather than rush around to do her duties, if she can help it. However, she's relatively easy to anger, and prone to crying at times. Inside of battle, her personality changes altogether. When protecting her friends, she's often aggressive toward her enemies. Otherwise, she remains emotionless. A unique side of her personality is her tendency to be a yandere towards her family and Boombomb, or at least psychotic enough to want to kill anyone who interferes with their relationship. In her Avatar Form or further, however, she can become devoid of all emotion, but this will return upon reverting back to normal. Abilities Ciel has the ability to manipulate energy into any shape and form she desires, giving her an infinite arsenal of weapons and defensive abilities. Quite often, this is in the form of dual blades, a sword summoner, a salvo of lasers, a tractor beam, or a shield, but has a number of other attacks at her disposal as well. Her attacks can vary from melee, to ranged, to a mixture of both. She can also amplify many of her attacks using her wing pieces, which she can also use to stab her opponents. She was also created to keep her friends and allies alive, so she is able to grant accelerated healing that can close wounds instantly. She is also able to bring the recently deceased back to life, but overuse of this ability can cause Ciel to lose her life, so she must utilize this carefully. Interestingly, trying to heal herself or other Reploids isn't as simple. Her only way of doing this is by creating a bandage-like thread out of energy and wrapping it around wounds, which integrate into the wound and instantly reconstruct any damage done. Because of the method involved, this is ineffective during combat. Notably, these abilities are suppressed in her civilian form. She also has a vast knowledge when it comes to CQC, leaving her with a number of non-lethal tactics at her disposal, as well. Family﻿ Albert "Omega" Hale Albert is Ciel's creator, as well as the creator of the other members in her family (save for Nemi). Albert doesn't seem to act as a mentor to Ciel as he did with Sigma, trusting that Ciel is able to unlock the full extent of her abilities. Even more so, he seems to hold her back at times, which often fails. Sigma Hale Sigma is Ciel's brother, who is often very overprotective of her since he technically let her die as ξ-14. Though it doesn't go unappreciated, Ciel sometimes grows irritated of this, and tries to outperform him to prove that she can handle herself. Sigma often disregards this. Cobolt Hale Cobolt is the third-created in Ciel's family, and is, in a way, the youngest. Ciel can have a hard time trying to keep up with Cobolt's energetic alignment, but she still supports him as part of her family. Nemi Hale Nemi is Ciel's adopted daughter. Nemi is rather timid and is untrustworthy toward others, Ciel excluded. After time and consideration, Ciel made the decision to become Nemi's caretaker, and has treated her with affection since. She has tried hard to act like any good mother should. Friends *Alouette Haruno *Glace Kalonice Wuile *Loranna Grengarii *Probably more but I don't know who to post Romantic Interests Boombomb the Hedgehog (I really gotta write something for this.) Enemies (*Too lazy to list enemies*) Quotes General "Ugh, does nobody take me seriously anymore?" "Since when am I any different than anyone else? I live, I breathe, I laugh, I cry, I fight, I bleed, I mate, what's the difference?" "You ever get those times when you have that song stuck in your head all day?" "But daaaad..." "Boooriiing!" "Oh-so-nimble!" "Dubya tee eff?" "Sigma, seriously. I think you're the only one who would be amused by that." "Uhhh... duh?" Gallery Ciel Mackenzie Hale - FDM.png|FDM Picture, just because Ciel Mackenzie Hale - Finished Result - Minor Edit.png Ciel Mackenzie Hale - 2012 Revision Original.JPG Trivia﻿ *Ciel's abilities reflect that of Nu-13 or Mu-12 from BlazBlue. However, she is seen to have an infinite variety of attacks in her arsenal. *She is fluent in six languages as a part of her programming. This is a slight nod to Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. *"Ciel" means "sky" in French.﻿ *Potato. Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Reploids Category:Female Characters Category:Sexy Characters Category:Characters with Genetic Abilities Category:Characters with Healing Powers Category:Mobians Category:Vixens Category:Foxes Category:Heroes Category:Murakumo Units Category:Multilingual Characters Category:OmegaExalted's Archives Category:Old Continuum Characters Category:YOU BELONG IN A MUSEUM